The purpose of this work is to continue the Biomedical Engineering Center (BMEC) established May 1, 1977. The activities of the BMEC include: (1) animal research; (2) clinical applications; (3) theoretical work on analysis of complex systems. This Center is devoted to primary physiological experimental work on animals in the fields of (a) endocrinology and metabolism, (b) neuromuscular control; and (c) respiration. Through its Systems Science Group (SSG), the Center also conducts theorectical work in the areas of: (1) physiological data analysis; (2) biospectroscopy; (3) homeokinetic physics; (4) white noise methods of system identification; (5) parameter identifiability of systems and minimal models; (6) computer simulaton of complex systems (high dimenstionality); (7) team decision theory as applied to physiological control systems; (8) optimal control; (9) signal processing. The themes from medical systems; physiology of exercise; pharmacokinetics. Our ultimate objective is to develop models of normal and diseased physiological systems that are sufficiently plausible and validated to serve as aids to diagnoses, and the design of improved tharapies in medicine.